The son of the Undertaker
by The Insanely Insane
Summary: Ren was adopted by the Undertaker, but someone he knows has a grudge against him and a certain earl...
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Undertaker

Info

name: Ren Kaida

age: 16

birthday: October 13th

hair: pitch black, very messy with bangs covering eyes

eye color: neon purple

height: 5' 6"

personality: usually keeps to himself and often messes with his scarf when he's bored

skills: painting and cooking

hobby: staring out his window or painting

history: He was the only survivor when his family's home burned down. He was taken to an orphanage that was owned by mad scientists, who used the children as lab rats in their experiments. He was used for an experiment and he grew cat ears and a tail. A few days later the scientists were arrested and he was sent to another orphanage where he was adopted by Undertaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"We're here~," sang the undertaker as they walked into the building.

Ren said nothing as he looked at the romm filled with coffins and other creepy items.

"you live in your shop," Ren stated after a few minutes passed.

"I'm never really busy with anything else," Undertaker said, picking up a skull and hugging it softly.

"anyway," Undertaker said as he sat in his chair behind his desk, "you can call me Undertaker."

Ren didnt reply.

"alright then... call me 'father', Ren." Undertaker said.

"...Undertaker," Ren mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Undertaker to hear.

"Why wont you call me 'father'?" Undertaker asked curiously.

"because i dont want to," Ren answered back with no emotion.

Undertaker sighed after an awkward silence before saying, "I'm paying for an apartment in the hotel next door, so if you want you can go look at it..."

"meh... not like there's anything else to do," ren said as he stood up.

"it's apartment number 102," Undertaker called as ren opened the door. Ren only nodded and left. Undertaker sighed and continued with his work from earlier in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Ren opened the door to the apartment. It was small, white, and somewhat empty. He looked around, went to a room, guessing it was his, he sat down on the sat for a while until he laid on the bed. He looked outside the window and noticed it was raining. He sighed, trying to relax. As he did, he started getting sleepy. He closed his eyes, fell into sleep, listening to the rian as it hit the roof.

It was snowing on an empty street. Ren walked along the side, looking around. He suddenly heard a muffled voice. He went toward the sound and heard a young boy's voice. Ren walked closer, now hearing a muffled, "leave me alone," followed by, "I don't need any help." Ren walked toward a window. He had a hurt look as he looked inside. Inside the room was himself when he was little. He was duct taped to a bed, chips of paint peeling of the walls, and hand prints of blood covered everything.

In a corner nearest to the bed, a shadow-like figure stood, staring at him. "Go away, I want you to leave me alone, you never helped me get any happiness out of this life of mine," Ren's younger self said to this figure, but it did not leave. "I know you don't care . This is not, nor ever been, my home. Just go away," the young boy said with an empty tone. The figure started to leave, it stopped and turned, looking at Ren through the window with a glowing yellow eye. Ren stared, unable to look away. He started to remember his family's death, hearing screams and crackling flames. He shook and covered his ears. He yelled, trying drown out the sounds he heard.

He felt a shock of pain in his back. He coughed up blood and he felt the world spinning. He fell to the ground up looking towards the sky. His vision was becoming blurry and the last thing he saw was the figure leaning over him.

Ren opened his eyes panting heavily. Undertaker was sitting beside him with a worried look. "w-when did you get here?" ren asked, trying to even out his breathing.

"I finished all my work, so i came here," Undertaker answered.

"oh..." Ren said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Undertaker frowned but kept quiet.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream," Ren said before he closed the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

As the first week went by, Ren learned how to keep Undertaker's documents sorted and how to do other small jobs around the shop to keep himself busy. He kept to himself most of the time and he often helped Undertaker with his work. When Undertaker didnt need any help, he stayed in his room.

Ren was putting a few books away when he let his mind wander. He started remembering flames and screams. He shook his head and went back to putting up the books. As he did this, Undertaker sighed.

"Ren," he said.

"hnn?" Ren responded.

"you seem tired... you should go home,"

"uh... alright...?" Ren said as he put away the last book, he picked up his coat and left.

As Ren sat on his bed, he thought about his past. He thought about his siblings and the fun he had when he was little. He then thought about how his family had died. He thought about his life at the orphanage. He froze as he thought about his friend who had killed themselves. He shook his head and looked out his window, sighing as he saw that it was raining again.

'I guess I'll go to sleep, I dont have anything better to do,' He thought before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

It had been two weeks since Ren had started living with the Undertaker and it has always been the same routine each day. Today however, was different. A butler and a young child came in with serious looks. The butler looked at Ren suspiciously, but Ren ignored him.

"Ren," Undertaker called.

"Hmmm?" was Ren's uncaring answer.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian," Undertaker infromed Ren. Ren stayed silent, wondering why they had come there. His scarf tightened aroung his neck as Ciel spoke.

"We want to know some information about the recent murders that have been occuring," Ciel said seriously.

"..." Undertaker stayed silent as he thought for a moment. He had no idea who the murderer was, and had only had the names of the victims, how they died, and where they died.

"What recent murders?" Ren asked, slowly getting insterested in the current topic.

"There have been some murders but there is little evidence on who the criminal was," Undertaker told him," the only evidence found led to people who have been deceased for several years..."

"..." Ren thought about this, but had no luck, his attention turning to his scarf as it started tightening again.

"Ren," Undertaker said.

"hmm?" Ren hummed, turning his head toward Undertaker.

"would you mind leaving for right now?"

Before he answered, his scarf tightened again then loosened, he sighed, "...I'll be in my room," he said, leaving the shop.

As he walked to his home, his scarf tighted again.

"hmm?" he hummed. 'Its him...' a voice whispered to him. He stopped in his tracks.

"hmph... I dont think he'll mind if I disappear for a while," He said, turning around and walking off.


End file.
